


Get Him Back

by mammothluv



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-12
Updated: 2009-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammothluv/pseuds/mammothluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after The Closer season 2 episode "Slippin'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Him Back

**Author's Note:**

> The Closer belongs to TNT and James Duff. No copyright infringement intended.

Fritz Howard never stayed angry with her for very long. Her ex-husband had sometimes given her the silent treatment for days and Will Pope, well it was easy enough to keep up a fight with her when he had a wife to go home to. But Fritz never stayed mad. It amazed her every time. Oh, he could get angry but, as hard as she could tell he tried sometimes, he never seemed to stay that way. It almost made her feel guilty, like she was getting away with something. But, she wasn't above using it to her advantage occasionally. Like now.

 

She scooted a little closer to him on her couch. "C'mon, Fritz," she said resting her hand on his leg and looking up at him with what she hoped was a very apologetic face, "You know I'm so sorry that I had to ask you to move out..."

 

"You didn't have to ask me to move out, Brenda. You chose to make me move out because you, a forty year old woman, are scared of you mother."

 

"That is not true. I am not forty yet! I have another month!" She remembered that she was trying to talk him into something and decided now wasn't the best time to correct him about her age. She lowered her voice and continued. "You know I wanted us to move in together. I just didn't want to upset her is all."

 

"Did she look upset? Did you see a meltdown when she realized I was living here with you? She looked perfectly fine to me!"

 

Darn! This wasn't going how she'd hoped at all. Maybe he could stay mad. She'd finally pushed him too far and now he wasn't going to move in. She hadn't even realized she wanted him to move in. But, now that she'd started to think he might not... Well, it was just that he made her waffles, and he put up with her when she obsessed about cases, and he made her laugh. He even remembered to feed Kitty when she forgot, not to mention he looked adorable first thing in the morning when they woke up, and she liked falling asleep with her head on his chest so she could listen to his heartbeat.

 

She'd gotten used to him was all and she wanted Fritz Howard to move in with her. She wouldn't be able to stand it if she'd pushed him away just when the idea had started to grow on her. If she had to play dirty to get him to move back in, that's exactly what she'd do.

 

She scooted even closer until there was no space left between them.

 

*****

He was doing his best to stay mad. He had every right to be angry. He'd spent a week living out of a U-Haul for Christ's sake and begging coworkers to let him sleep on their couches all because of the infuriating, stubborn woman sitting next to him. An infuriating woman who was sliding closer to him, running her hand up his thigh, and who looked adorable when she was trying to talk herself out of a mess.

 

No, he was mad. He was definitely mad.

 

"Fritzy."

 

He couldn't stand when anyone else called him that but Brenda had this way of drawing it out so the name had more syllables than even her thank yous. And she always lowered her voice just a little bit when she said it. He loved watching her lips when she said his name. Damnit, Fritz! Remember the U-Haul. Stay mad. U-Haul. Stay mad. U-Haul. Stay mad.

 

She was leaning in closer to him. Her breath smelled like chocolate and Merlot.

 

*****

She could tell she had him. Time to press her advantage. She shifted so she was sitting in his lap facing him and whispered in his ear, "Forgive me?" When, he turned his head to look her in the eyes, she kissed him. He kissed her back. His hands ran up her back and into her hair. He broke the kiss, leaned back on the couch and looked up at her.

 

"I'm still mad, you know. I had to move in and out in the same day and you didn't help me either time! You left me alone with your Mom while you went off to work a case. We tried to have a nice dinner with your Mother and I had to tackle a criminal in the parking lot!"

 

"You mean you helped me tackle a criminal in the parking lot. I had him."

 

"Brenda."

 

"Alright, alright. But if you're still so mad, how come you just used your tongue?"

 

He smiled. "You started it."

 

"You know, my Mom thought you were handsome. She said you looked like George Clooney."

 

"Brenda, has it occurred to you that there's something strange about you sitting on my lap telling me your Mom thinks I'm handsome?"

 

She giggled and pressed her forehead to his. "C'mon. Move back in with me. I promise I'll never make you move out again... unless my Daddy comes to visit."

 

Oops, he looked mad again. Darn! And she'd been doing so well.

 

"Brenda Leigh Johnson, if you think I am moving in with you just to move out every time your parents visit!"

 

Yeah, he was definitely mad again.

 

*****

 

She just got up and walked out of the room. He gathered from the slam of the outside door that she also walked right out of the house. He was sorry he had lost his temper but she really had no reason to be upset with him. He was the one who was supposed to be angry and she was the one storming out of the house. Typical Brenda. He got up to follow her. He wasn't about to let her out of this argument so easily.

 

He found her in the driveway. She'd opened the back of his U-Haul and was crouched down attempting to push a box up the driveway. Her hair was falling out of her ponytail and into her face. Her skirt was askew and she wasn't even wearing shoes. God help him, he was dating an insane woman.

 

"Fritz Howard!" she shouted as she continued her attempt to shove the box that wasn't budging an inch. "You are moving in with me whether you like it or not!" She stood up and stomped her feet for extra emphasis.

 

He couldn't help it. He laughed.

 

"Brenda, come here." She looked at him uncertainly and walked towards him. When she got near enough, he put his hands on her shoulders. "We'll move the boxes in tomorrow morning. You have to actually help this time." She looked up at him and slowly began to smile. He didn't stand a chance. He knew that. She was insane but, try as he would, he couldn't do anything but love her for it. He pulled her towards him. "Living with you is going to drive me crazy."

 

"But..."

 

"Shhh." He placed a finger on her lips. "Quiet, Brenda Leigh." He kissed her before she could say anything else. The kiss deepened and Brenda's hands somehow found their way inside his shirt to trail slowly up and down his back.

 

"Fritz." she said breaking away from the kiss and attempting to catch her breath. "Unless you want me to take advantage of you right here in the driveway for all the neighbors to see, we'd best go back inside."

 

He grinned. "Whatever you say, Brenda Leigh. Since we're moving in together and all..." He wrapped his arms more tightly around her, lifted her up, and carried her up the driveway and into their house.


End file.
